


When Lies Can No Longer Hide You

by neafaroo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Hinted Ariadne/Yusuf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neafaroo/pseuds/neafaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lie that Arthur has lived his whole life is about to be revealed because of poor planning, and an unfortunate situation.  Arthur, Eames, and Ariadne are trapped on an Island in the Pacific, trapped there after being made while attempting to perform an extraction on the country's current dictator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the Inception Anonymous Kink Meme round 20:
> 
> http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/20822.html?thread=50209110#t5020911
> 
> OmegaVerse! fic

Arthur pulled the pill bottle out of his duffle and counted the pills again. The number still hadn't changed if they didn't get out of this safe house soon everyone was going to be finding out Arthur’s not-so little secret.

A week earlier, when Arthur had received the report they had been made, Arthur had quickly cleaned up the hotel they had been meeting in, retrieved Ariadne, and headed for the safe house. Eames who Arthur had called was already here, setting up. Unfortunately working out of a small island country in the south pacific had some disadvantages, one of those being that, when you get made pulling an extraction on a militant dictator, they have the ability to suspend international travel and set every police man in the city on a mission to hunt you down. However, Arthur knew they couldn't suspend international travel for much longer, as this was a popular tourist destination and word from Arthur’s sources was that people were starting to figure out something was up, but as for Arthur with just 5 pills left his days were numbered at 3.

Arthur heard footsteps outside his door and quickly shoved the bottle back into the bag, and stuffed it back under the bed. Arthur could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up sensing the approaching Alpha. 

Quickly moving to dresser across the room, he angled himself so that he was partially facing Eames as he pushed the door open with a quick tap to announce his presence.

Arthur could see the smirk on his face, as he walked into the room like he owned it. Arthur fought to roll his eyes at the typical Alpha behavior, behavior he found annoying along with the aggressiveness and ego that went along with typical Alpha bravado. Arthur, though he abhors Alphas as a whole, has realized that, much to his mortification, Eames has made himself into an exception to the rule. He knows that Eames would revel in that fact, and it is the second most important secret he keeps hidden.

Eames didn't even stop and immediately slid into Arthur’s personal space, which led to Arthur whipping his head to the door which had conveniently been nudged closed by Eames as he sauntered in.

“Darling” Eames purred, just inches from his ear.

“Mr. Eames, I am not here for your personal entertainment. I told you earlier that no ‘shagging our brains out’ is not how I want to fill the time between now and our eventual freedom. Besides I don’t think that Ariadne would approve.”

“Oh Darling, but Ariadne wouldn’t care, actually it would give her a subject to gossip to Yusuf about when they catch up after this is all over.” 

As Eames spoke he stepped closer to Arthur, putting a proprietary hand on Arthur’s hip and letting his lips lightly brush Arthur’s ear. So close that when Arthur allowed himself to give into biology for once and sink into the Alpha’s embrace he could feel the smug expression on Eames’s face.

“Ah, there we are.” Eames breathed out.

Arthur immediately straightened up and put inches between himself and Eames. 

“Ariadne, would most certainly care. This place has two rooms, and paper thin walls.” Arthur turned to the door, but stopped short before he left the room. “And why is Ariadne gossiping with Yusuf?”

Arthur really didn’t expect an answer to that and continued out into the kitchen-living area, that had a small door off to one side leading to the squatting toilet, and another door heading to the outside. Arthur stared at that door for a moment, wondering if there was any way for him to get a note out, unfortunately the only person who knew about him was Cobb and that would bring far too much trouble to Cobb at the moment for him to risk. Arthur would just have to hope that he could figure a way out of this before those pills ran out.

Arthur spotted Ariadne sitting on the couch.

“So, you’ve been talking to Yusuf?” 

Ariadne raised an eyebrow as she looked up from some random airport novel that Arthur’s sure she stole from Eames.

“Yes, he is the biggest gossip in the dreamshare community, and he keeps me informed of everything that’s going on. Plus, unlike some people, he doesn’t think of me as a naïve child.” 

“Thinking you didn’t need to get involved in this job was not thinking of you as a naïve child. I was trying to protect you from this…” Arthur gestured to the room and sighed. “I don’t even know when we are going to get out of this. Cobb wouldn’t want you to end up on Interpol’s most wanted list.”

Ariadne scoffed, “If not for Cobb I would never have even heard of dreamshare, let alone that he is responsible for my first venture into a career as an international criminal. Besides I needed something to do during my holidays anyway, my next seminar doesn’t start until next month. And on that note, when do we expect to get out of here?”

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, “To be honest I’m not sure, I talked to a couple contacts this morning but it would be better if we are not seen in the city or attempting to leave the country on any of the identities we are currently using. They are combing the streets pretty heavily for ‘us’ at the moment, though we are lucky according to my research they don’t know who ‘we’ are. I’m not even sure if they know how many of us there are, they did find the hotel room that we were using but I had enough time to remove anything from the room that would have given us away.”

Ariadne hummed her approval and went back to her book. Arthur quickly realized that he had been dismissed. His fingers itched to do something, and he retrieved his laptop bag from beside the couch before moving it over to the kitchen. He had no internet access but at least he could use Minesweeper to keep himself occupied.

Arthur hadn’t been playing long before Eames found his way into the room, his highly accurate internal alarm to his presence in his vicinity tipping him off even before Eames made a single sound. He watched from the corner of his eye as the Alpha proceeded to practically plant himself on top of Ariadne’s feet where they had been perched on the couch.

“Ariadne, you must tell me what did you think of our dear Arthur when you first met him?”

Arthur turned and glared at Eames as he asked this question, who just smiled back as innocently as he could. This was a remarkable failure for someone who was such an excellent forger and thief. 

Ariadne briefly looked up at Arthur with an evil glint in her eye before answering, “Well, at first meeting due to his surly attitude, anal retentiveness, and rather handsomely tailored, and appropriate, power suits.”

Ariadne actually had the gall to wink at Eames following that. “I thought he was an Alpha. Imagine my shock when I came to realize that he was a beta, like me, but a beta who could keep big, strong Alphas under his thumb.”

At that she poked Eames with her toes for emphasis.

“Ariadne, our dear Arthur does not have me ‘under his thumb’ as you say.”

“Right.” Ariadne scoffed at the attempted defense.

Eames just ignored her and started talking again. “See when I first met Arthur I apparently saw someone completely different than the rest of you. You, Cobb, Yusuf, and many others all of the same opinion of Arthur, and all of you seemed to think he was an Alpha. Now myself on the other hand I believed something completely different of our dear Arthur. See even with that very large stick lodged so delicately in his arse, our Arthur seems like the most suitable Omega mate to my Alpha.”

Arthur didn’t even flinch, he just continued to glare at Eames. And after a moment hesitation where Eames had met Arthur’s eyes, he turned back towards Ariadne and gave her a wink. Ariadne of course at this point burst into laughter.

Eames just turned back towards Arthur with this annoying little knowing grin on his face. Arthur just continued to glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Arthur's past and the current situation that the team has found themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited from the original post on the Kink Meme.

When Arthur turned back to his computer, Eames realized that his real audience was gone and the subject matter changed. Arthur could hear Ariadne laughing hysterically every so often, his attention now mostly focused on the game of Solitaire he was now playing.

Unfortunately the little grin stayed with Arthur, Arthur has long feared that Eames really has figured out his secret, even though he knows that there is only one person alive who knows the truth. The thought continues to linger in the back of his mind that maybe the wives tales his parents told him growing up were true that there was some innate ability for Alphas to just know when an Omega is around…

Arthur does mentally reprimand himself for such a fantastical idea. Maybe he is starting to get delusional from worry, due to their situation and a growing dread that he's going to go from one dangerous situation to an even worse one if he doesn't get out of this country and obtain his much needed pills. There is no way that just because Eames is an alpha that he knows, because Arthur has been around plenty of Alphas who had never suspected. 

Eames is just being his usual self, an unrepentant Alpha ass. Maybe he thinks that Arthur would be insulted to be considered an Omega.

Arthur had just started what might have been his seventh or eighth game when there was a knock on the door and everyone immediately tensed. Arthur looked down at the clock on the computer, exactly 6 pm, as expected but Arthur withdrew his sidearm and waited until he safely saw Eames and Ariadne disappear inside the bedroom before he approached the door. 

Arthur eased the door open only inches, wedging his foot in the door to prevent an easy entry, but as expected there stood Mario carrying a pot cooked by his grandmother who lived on the first floor. Arthur slid the gun back into the hidden holster at the small of his back under his jacket, and Mario entered unsuspecting.

“Hello Mario.” Arthur greeted as he stepped back and let the 13 year-old Mario into their cramped apartment.

“Hello, Mr. Turner.” He greeted back with a smile and then turned as Eames and Ariadne entered from the bedroom, having quickly hidden there when the door had been knocked on. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy.”

Ariadne giggled as she did every time Mario said hello to them. Mario had been the one to infer that Ariadne and Eames must be married since they were always leaving the bedroom together. Eames had decided not to correct him when he first made the assumption, Arthur and Araidne allowed it and participated. Eames folded himself into the happy role as the powerful Alpha husband, whisking his wife off to the couch and placing his arm around her in a show of ownership. Arthur should not have felt the jealousy that seeped into him every time this happened but Arthur knew it was all for show and since the first day had put Mario at ease as he enjoyed hanging out with the lovely couple and Mrs. Darcy’s beloved brother, Mr. Turner.

“Good day, my good man.” Eames replied, in his most ostentatious British accent. Arthur rolled his eyes behind Mario, and Ariadne graduated from giggles to full out laughter as she tried to greet Mario. 

Once the usual greetings were over Arthur switched over to French, the language that Mario was most comfortable with after his own local dialect. Arthur conversed with him quickly keeping the conversation very neutral, though Mario knew that they were here and had been conscripted to bring them their much needed supplies he was unaware that the soldiers on the street were searching for them. Mario told Arthur how the soldiers were not as heavy in this area as they had been, and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief that this could mean they could be on the move soon. Since only Mario and his grandmother knew that they were here in this room, even if the soldiers had checked with locals, Arthur’s careful planning meant that no one in the neighborhood could give them away.

After only a few minutes to drop off the food, Mario escaped back down the stairs carrying a now empty pot to his grandmother’s apartment.

“So,” Eames began moving from where he had been eating on the couch to drop his bowl in the sink, and then into Arthur’s personal space, as usual.  
Arthur just raised an eyebrow, and gave his actions a suspicious glance, but continued to eat uninhibited by Eames’ actions.

“We should be leaving soon.” Eames continued, and then his voice dropped lower, “But we still have at least a couple days ahead of us that we need to fill.”

Arthur’s eyes flashed and he glanced over at Ariadne, she finished eating but appeared to be reading that book again and not caring what the other two in the room were doing. Arthur stepped away from Eames without response and headed back into the bedroom. 

Once again Arthur slipped under the bed and grabbed the unmarked bottle of pills from his bag. Slipping one out he took his nightly dose, and replaced the bottle in the bag before retrieving the phone he had been using to contact the few sources he would risk while here. He turned it on and checked for messages, which were lacking, before turning it off and replacing it on the bed side table.

Arthur then lay down on the bed staring at the phone, contemplating whether or not he should call Cobb. The last thing that Arthur would want to do is put the Cobbs at risk, it had only been a few months since the Inception Job and Dom was happy to be back home in a sort of retirement. He was never meant to experience life as a criminal and though Arthur had no doubt he’d eventually return to dreamshare it would be back in the legal sector.

But Dom was the only one who could help Arthur, in truth because Dom is the only one left who even knows, since Arthur’s parents were long since gone and Mal was the only other person who knew of Arthur’s condition. Arthur has to not only figure out how to get off the island but do it with enough time to acquire the pills before the situation was dire, and Arthur’s secret was revealed to all. The pills had never been easy to obtain, Arthur had a dealer located in the US he’d been using since he first needed them, but the dealer had never been easy to contact. 

Arthur had been taking the pills since he was 16 and first hit puberty. His parent’s had died two years before and he had been shipped from foster home to foster home. Arthur had sat in wait, knowing that once he was able he was out of the system and was contemplating joining the military. 

The time in foster homes had made Arthur surly, and while he still excelled in school, he was not well liked by the other kids and his foster parents thought he was too aggressive. This was the first, but not the last, that everyone around Arthur assumed he was an Alpha. 

At that age Arthur had even fooled himself into believing it, he knew he was different than most people. It was almost supernatural the way that Arthur had known almost from his earliest memory that he was not a Beta. Both of Arthur’s parents were Beta’s, part of the more than 85% of the population that was “normal.” That part of the population did not have an overt nature to overpower others, or to give into; the part of the population who did not have to fear ownership.

What is true for all people is that they can feel the change in themselves long before the outward symptoms of one’s ‘nature’ presents. And the day that Arthur figured out that the reason he felt different was not because he was an Alpha, but quite the opposite... he was an Omega.

Alphas are the most aggressive and ego driven of the population, while Omegas are the most amiable and selfless. Some books romanticize these different natures, writing how Alpha’s are supposed to lead and Omegas are supposed to follow, creating these beautiful relationships between the two that are balanced and equal. In reality the most powerful Alphas are mated to Omegas, who only make up 2% of the population, and these relationships are more like pet and owner. The research that Arthur has done has shown how these Omegas are treated as property, and are controlled by their Alpha mate. Let alone the Alpha fights that take place to be the first to rape the newly found Omega.

Nothing was worse than the day that Arthur woke up and realized that his entire life was going to be stripped from him. Omegas couldn’t serve in the military, and Omegas were to be protected as if they were an endangered species. Arthur immediately began doing research, looking for anyway to escape his ‘condition’ as he labeled it. He had time, but how long he didn’t know, some people present after a few days and some after a few months. Arthur started skipping school and spending all day in the library looking for his chance. Arthur couldn’t believe his luck after a little over a week, not only did he not present but he found a single blog post talking about a highly illegal drug, one that would stop an Omega from presenting. A drug that would keep Arthur from ever going into his first heat, and make him appear as if he was just a Beta.

Arthur left that night from his foster home, and headed to LA where the blogger appeared to have reported the appearance of the mystery drug.

Arthur was lifted out of his reverie by a body sliding behind him in the bed. He tensed as he was so distracted he hadn’t felt Eames in the room until now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude between Arthur and Eames, and a bit of their back-story.

“Now, love, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Eames put a familiar hand on Arthur’s shoulder letting it drag back and forth along his upper arm.

Arthur allowed the soothing despite the fact that he knew this was an action that Alphas used to calm their own Omegas. Actions like these tore Arthur in two, if he didn’t want Eames going around taunting him that he was an Omega Arthur needed to stop allowing such privileges, but even with the pills Arthur was still an Omega and such an action calmed him in a way that he hadn’t felt since he was a young child.

Arthur turned towards Eames, without dislodging the hand but not actively encouraging it either. “Just annoyed with being stuck here, frustrated that we were made and I can’t even find out why.”

Eames hummed his agreement, whether at what Arthur said or that Arthur was unconsciously drifting closer to the Alpha, Arthur was unsure.

“It must be so hard for your anal retentive self to not be in control of everything.” Eames commented after a few moments, watching Arthur closely. Arthur allowed his eyes to drift shut. “Ah, there’s a love.”

Arthur’s eyes immediately snapped open, and he shifted around until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Enough, Mr. Eames.” 

Arthur could feel Eames’ hand drift up his back undeterred by Arthur’s harsh response. 

“It will never be enough, darling.” The Alpha moved until he was against Arthur’s back, and again whispering his words right into Arthur’s ear. “It will never be enough until I have you, until you belong to me.”  
Arthur couldn’t stop his body from tensing up, and he shrugged Eames off. “Mr. Eames, that is quite enough.” 

Eames didn’t stop touching, but at least he separated himself from Arthur’s person, and seemed to drift off into his own headspace. Arthur wanted to escape this room, but he couldn’t run far enough to escape Eames. It wouldn’t have mattered even if he could escape to the other side of the world; he’d tried enough times to realize that escape from what drew him back to Eames was impossible. 

Eames was one of the first people he met after he had found his way into international crime, a couple years after he had acquired the pills that hid his true identity. Eames was on the first crew that Arthur worked point on after years of proving himself; it was also Arthur’s first trip to Europe. They were on a team that pulled a successful run of heists along the Mediterranean coast.

Arthur and Eames started a tenuous relationship, where they bickered over every point of the heist but after every heist, successful or otherwise, they found themselves alone in some bar drinking and talking for hours. Arthur had allowed, and still allows, many liberties from Eames he would have never allowed from anyone, let alone an Alpha.

After almost two years with the team, the Beta that pretty much ran the group brought on a new man, a friend of his. This man was an Alpha, and was the reason that Arthur goes out of his way to avoid two Alphas on any team. Eames was disgruntled and irritable being around the other man and the two of them continuously tried to one up the other one. It would not have bothered Arthur except they were hindering the productivity of the team as a whole. It finally came to blows one day when the other Alpha got physical with Arthur, after Arthur shot down his very inarticulate plan. Eames of course flipped out, and beat the other Alpha half to death. Arthur pulled Eames off the other man and took him into the alley to cool off, berating him for his actions and telling him that he could handle himself.

Eames’ words to Arthur in defense of his actions were simple; he was protecting what was his. Arthur looked at Eames, and pointedly declared that he was not his and that he did not need Eames to defend him.

Arthur had walked back in to their hideout, spoke with their “leader,” and explained that he was unneeded for their next job, here was the information, and he was leaving. Arthur had already decided that this was it for him, and had set up to join a group in the US that had stolen a device that helped people infiltrate dreams. Arthur was a few weeks early in arriving, and spent much of that time tracing Eames as he also left the Mediterranean region and headed toward Africa; Arthur didn’t research his motives for the move but over the years he did keep an eye on Eames’ movements.

Arthur looked back to where Eames was lying behind him on the bed.

“You have plans after this?” Eames questioned without opening his eyes, as if knowing that he had Arthur’s undivided attention.

“Well I’m supposed to be heading to the California for awhile.” Arthur replied, not hiding his plans from Eames, at this point in their relationship he was unafraid of Eames ever doing anything to harm him and had stopped keeping information from him years ago.

“Going to visit Dom and the Cobblets?” Eames opened his eyes and just looked up at Arthur.

“Yeah, that’s part of it. Want to take a small break for awhile. It won’t be too terribly long, I’ve already arranged to run point for a team in Eastern Europe in a few months, dates aren’t set yet.”

“Hmm, need a forger?” Eames’s knuckles traced his spine, above his concealed weapon.

“Maybe, don’t know yet. Planned to do the preliminary research while I was on vacation. The client doesn’t want us to hit the client until after some event, so no rush.” Arthur turned back to the wall, and soon felt his gun and holster slipped from his waist.

“Eames…” The annoyance was plain in Arthur’s voice.

“More comfortable now, yes?” Eames did not wait for him to answer before continuing, “Do you want some company in California? It’s been awhile.”

Arthur only grunted, not giving Eames any sort of answer. But the Alpha seemed undeterred by this and Arthur could feel him shift around. Arthur didn’t even fight when his hands slipped into the collar of his sport coat and divested him of it.

Eames probably thought he was winning until Arthur slipped right out of the jacket and towards the door. 

“I am more comfortable, thank you. I’m going to talk to Ariadne for awhile.”

He heard what he thought was a whine coming from Eames. He couldn’t fight the evil smirk that graced his face in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of history between Arthur and Eames.

When Arthur awoke the next morning Eames was wrapped around him; he shifted around making sure not to wake the other man. Arthur stared at his face, wondering how this man would react if he revealed his secret to him. Eames is his oldest friend, and yet Arthur has not told him everything.

Arthur has spent most of his life hiding himself from everyone. Now he’s scared of how what he’s hidden for so long is going to end up hurting the three of them. The problem is that if they don’t get out of here safely not only are they going to have not only the police and military for this small country after them but every unmated Alpha. On top of that Arthur has never gone into heat as an Omega, and that in and of itself frightens him.

Arthur tries to distract himself from these thoughts though, and can’t help running his fingers up Eames’s jaw, letting them linger on the corner of his mouth. Eames has always been a bit of a distraction, for almost 14 years Arthur has been fascinated by this mouth. 

Those first two years working on the same crew, Eames could be extremely irritating, in the same way that many of the ways other Alphas have always annoyed Arthur. But even with all of the times that Eames thought he had the brilliant answer to every question (which in the early days very rarely happened); they would always end up together in some capacity at the end of the job. The first time they kissed Arthur was a little tipsy, and responded by running out of the bar they were in, but Eames took it in stride and it was almost six months before it happened again. But in two years, Arthur had never allowed more than two kisses both while they were drinking, and when Arthur ran off at the end of the two years he was positive he had pissed Eames off beyond reparation. 

Eames shifted in his sleep, and Arthur moved his hand away from his mouth and down to his chest. Arthur might find the need to be muscular and powerful a vain habit of Alphas, but he can’t help loving every muscle his hand touches. Arthur considers it a silent victory Eames doesn’t even stir in his perusal. 

The three years following the fall out in the Mediterranean is the longest that Arthur has gone without speaking to Eames. But he did keep track of where he was the whole time, though it wasn’t until they ran into each other again that Arthur knew what he had been up to.

For the three years before Arthur saw Eames again, Arthur switched teams constantly in the early dreamshare industry. One of the first architects that Arthur ever worked with went crazy after only six months, due to the somnacin mixture. He had been a terrible brute of an Alpha who insisted that he knew more than Arthur and the chemists that they worked with, not listening to any of the warnings that he received. In the years that followed Arthur never stayed with one team for very long, pulled government research, and started building a network within the legal and illegal sides of early dreamsharing.

After three years Arthur finally had a breakthrough and acquired tickets to a gala attended by a Dr. Miles and his team, a multinational team currently working in London on the PASIV technology. They were supposed to be the leading team on the use and development of dreamshare, and rumor had it that they had gone down two levels. 

Arthur had been in London for a week before the Gala, and had already been doing intel and researching not only Dr. Miles, but his daughter Mallory and an American Dominick Cobb. Arthur soon learned that Mallory had a doctorate in psychology, and was fascinated by the power of the subconscious. She was utterly fascinated by dreamshare technology, but had already written detailed reports about how dangerous the technology could be. Arthur had also discovered from following her around that she was involved with her father’s protégé Dominick, an architecture student of Dr. Miles who developed advanced realistic dreamscapes that amazed the team that they worked in. No matter how much research Arthur had done he couldn’t find out about the man or woman who was the newest addition to the team: an actor who could supposedly change his appearance in the dream. 

For the first hour of the event Arthur mingled with the many guests, and got very luck when he happened upon Mallory Miles at the bar.

“Dr. Miles, I presume.” Arthur greeted, holding his hand out and presenting his most professional front.

“Oh my, aren’t you adorable.” Mallory leaned in, ignoring Arthur’s hand and kissing his cheeks, “Please call me Mal, and are you even old enough to be standing at the bar?”

Arthur still a little shocked from Mallory’s, no Mal’s forward greeting, but he had to fight the grimace when what she said sunk in.

“My name is Arthur, and I am old enough.” Arthur stood a little taller as he spoke, and tried to keep his face as serious as possible, “I actually wanted to come talk to you about the programs you’re working with right now.” 

“Pish, posh. I don’t want to talk about work tonight. This is a night for dancing, and I think I found my next partner.”

Arthur turned and looked behind him, expecting to find this mysterious suitor, maybe this Dominick guy, that Mal was go running off with before he could speak to her.

Mal had to stifle her laugh before continuing.

“Too cute, I meant you. Come be my dance partner.” 

It was not a request, and Mal punctuated this order by holding her arm out and waited for Arthur to take it before leading him out to the dance floor. Mal seemed to take control of his night as she led him through multiple dances without stopping, making small talk as they danced. Mostly talking about Dom, as Mal referred to Dominick, how her father was delighted to find out about his star protégé and daughter starting a relationship. From the conversation Arthur figured that he had known about their relationship before the senior Dr. Miles had.

“Come, we shall go see Dom.” Mal announced at the end of the third dance, heading off in one direction knowing exactly where he could be found. She grabbed two glasses of champagne from a tray as a waiter passed, and handed it off to Arthur.

Arthur recognized the man as they approached the table he sat at conversing with another man who even with his back to Mal and Arthur radiated power and seemed to be in total control of his surroundings. Arthur actually did roll his eyes, a third of the people at this party were Alphas and none of them sent off the arrogance and control that his one did.

Arthur had one thought, ‘Fuck me, this was not what I needed.’

Dom immediately stood at the sight of Mal, and you would have thought he was the Omega the way that he seemed to look ready to please. Arthur wanted to roll his eyes again.

“Mal, we were just talking about your newest ideas for the second level.”

Mallory’s eyes flashed before she began speaking, “Dominick, I had to find this sweet young gentleman to come dance with me because you couldn’t pull yourself away from work. We are going to run away together, and leave you to your boring work.”

Dom’s faced immediately dropped, and the other gentleman at the table stood and turned. When their eyes met over the glass Arthur was sipping from he almost choked.

Mallory unaware of Arthur’s predicament had already began greetings, “Gentlemen, this is Arthur, my newest project. And Arthur meet Dom, architect extrordinaire, and Mr. Eames, their, I believe.”

Eames immediately stepped forward, “Darling…” 

Unfortunately he didn’t stop until he planted his lips just on the corner of Arthur’s mouth. Arthur immediately tried to push him off of him.

“Oh, you know each other.” Mal seemed thrilled, as she slipped over to Dom’s side.

Arthur pushed past Eames to greet Dom, “Hello Dominick Cobb.”

Dom’s face immediately broke into a grin, “Hello, Arthur, I always knew Mal would turn me out the second she found a cute little Alpha to train up.”

Arthur balked, “I’m not an Alpha.” 

At the same time as Eames responded behind him “He’s not an Alpha.”

“My bad.” Dom responded, looking a little put out, “So, Arthur, how do you know Eames?”

Arthur tensed as Eames’ hands went to his waist, as he answered for Arthur, “Arthur is the best man I have ever met for research and planning. If you need it done he can do it.”

Arthur’s hands went to Eames’ fingers trying to inflict as much pain as possible. “I met Eames years ago, and actually haven’t seen him for about three years.”

Mal was smiling at the two of them, and Arthur found that it was very easy to break into this group. Mal really did see him as a project that she could work on, she would be the first person to turn him on to suits from Seville Row. Dom would eventually learn to rely on Arthur’s research, and planning for his legal and then illegal projects. 

And Eames, well after the gala Arthur pushed him up against an alleyway with an elbow to his throat to find out what he was doing here, but Eames just smiled at him. Arthur kept his distance from Eames as he integrated himself into the sphere of Dom and Mal, and he learned more than he thought possible about the Pasiv device, and the innovative changes that Dom and Mal were making to the field.

Eames eventually left London almost a year after Arthur had come, and the whole time the closes they got was one kiss the day before he disappeared. Of course it took that long for Arthur to be completely comfortable with the man. He was still possessive, he was still handsy, and since Arthur’s return he looked at Arthur as if he knew every single one of Arthur’s secrets.

Six months after that year, Arthur took his first illegal job since the gala, Mal was pregnant for the first time and taking a break from dreamshare. Arthur was acting as point man, and was not terribly surprised when Eames was introduced as their forger. That was the first job where Eames started incessant teasing, and need to occasionally refer to Arthur as his “Omega.”

Eames shifted again in his sleep, and this time Arthur could tell that he was waking up. Arthur could escape the bed now, he did need to take his morning pill soon and check on the situation, one could hope that the news would be good, but Arthur stayed where he was. He let his hand drift a bit along Eames’ pectorals, and watched his eyes open slowly.

“Hi.” Arthur greeted.

“Hmm.” Eames responded, pushing himself forward until his lips were brushing against Arthur’s, “Good morning, love.”

Arthur didn’t even bother caring about the morning breath, and allowed himself to push forward those few millimeters. They just let their lips rest against each other for a few moments, before Eames woke up enough to lever himself over Arthur. Arthur pulled Eames onto him, just letting himself go for a moment, opening himself to Eames.

A cough from the doorway caused Arthur to push Eames off of him, and look up. Ariadne stood in the doorway trying to keep the smirk off her face, the smirk was winnig.

“Good morning, Ari.” Eames said with a smile.

“Morning, boys.” She responded, “I was just coming in to find out if either of you had another book for me to read or if by some luck we were going to be escaping this island in the near future.”

Arthur groaned as he rose from the bed, and gathered the phone.

“I’ll check on that now. I’m sure you both can find something to do to occupy yourselves.”

Eames stared up at him from the bed looking completely put out, but when Arthur ignored him and went back to messing with the phone he got up and followed Ariadne into the other room. Arthur waited until he heard the two messing around in the kitchen area before pulling his pills out and taking one.


End file.
